You're Special:a PruCan fanfic Chapt 2
by Rememberthetrampledflowers
Summary: It's Matthew's birthday today; he should be happy right? Unfortunately,he feels like he wanted to dig s hole, put himself into that hole, and cover himself in it. Why, you might ask. It's because he has a "guest" to spend the whole day with him; plus, it's the one person he couldn't stand with. How will he handle this day:giving in or calling it quits? Mainly PrussiaXCanada


You're Special: a PruCan fanfic

Chapter Two:

To Matthew's surprise, hell didn't break loose immediately; it seemed like it would erupt if the moment was right. All was still and silent in the living room. The clock ticked-tocked in its undisturbed pattern. Multiple fans droned endlessly, filling the room with a cool breeze. On an average day, the Canadian would be in peace among this atmosphere. For today, however, he craved to disrupt the quiet, from screaming at the top of his lungs to demolishing a glass window. All he could do was bounce one of his knees, trying to ease the growing shyness. _At least start a conversation with him._ How would he start off? _So, Gilbert, how did you know today was _my_ birthday?_ Too accusing. _Did you bring anything for me?_ Too greedy, even for Matt. _Are you trying to make me like you, by being a "guest"?_ Okay, even though that might be true, he didn't want to put this guy in the spotlight. Feeling drained, the blonde put his head in his hands, ruffling his hair. If only his brother was here, he would give him some infectious courage. As he was about to go to Alfred's room, a voice said, "This must be killing you."

Facing his guest, Matt drew in a sharp breath in response. A pang of guilt climbed up his spine, realizing what he was doing. _You selfish idiot. Is this how you act on your birthday?_ Gilbert's eyes were fixed up on the ceiling, but his voice was directed toward Canada. "The silence, I mean. Not very comforting on your day, ja?," he stated. Matt did his best to calm himself, by counting to ten, mentally. While he was at seven, the Prussian asked, "Silence is bliss for some people…are you in that category?" "N-no, I don't th-think so…" Gilbert sat up, eyes now upon the nervous Canadian, like he was shooting imaginary daggers. It took lots of effort to not break away, bright crimson against soft baby blue. An urge to yawn approached Matt's mind, in which he tried to erase. It did seem like Gilbert understood the other boy's thoughts; he did a mute yawn, eyes still sharp on Matt. A sluggish smile appeared on Gilbert's face, giving in. "I would dive into those eyes, you know," he said, jokingly. That broke Matt completely. His eyes tore away, trying to calm down his heart rate. Holding his sides, Gilbert said between chuckles, "Made you look! Should've seen the look on your face!" When his heart reduced down to regular speed, Canada mumbled to himself, "Never met anyone without a filter." The albino-haired boy, still giggling, said, "Filters are for water, dussel!" Kurimajiro simply added toward his owner, "He is correct." A rush of relief came through the embarrassed Canadian; he can himself with this guy. His quirky, awkward self. _Still doesn't mean I like him completely._

"Oh!', Gilbert exclaimed, going through his traveling bag, "almost forgot about this…" By this, Matt went through various items that he would pull out. Freezing, the giddy Prussian turned to Matt, telling him that he needs to close his eyes & put his hands out. "Sorry, but why do I need to do this?" Shaking his head, Gilbert said, "For an awesome surprise, natürlich!" The closed-eyed blonde pulled out a face, shutting his eyes tighter. He was afraid yet eager toward this "surprise". It's been a long time since somebody has done anything memorable on his birthday, in a good way, at least. Unlikely, he only people who gave him this feeling was his brother & his stuffed bear. Unknown jealousy crept up inside Matthew, making his emotions filled with full resentment. Snapping fingers threw off his agitation, following a voice that shouted," Aufwachen! It's barely night yet!"

The Canadian finally opened his eyes, breaths ragged & quick. "Don't do that…not funny." Gilbert, cracking up minutes before, had a look mixed with agitation and concern. Another stunning sight was that his eyes had somehow changed its color a tiny bit. Crimson was now maroon. Kurimajiro, tapped his friend's hand, trying to get his attention. Tearing from the Prussian's powerful glare, Matt looked down and almost did a doubletake. The stuffed bear carried a printed box, which held a treat that made Canada's eyes widen. A waffle cone, dipped in chocolate on the bottom, filled with plump berries, swirled with fluffy whipped cream, with a little notecard attached. _No need for thanks. Just eat. From: Your royal awesomeness._ Matt had to read the card about three times to digest what his "guest" did for him. You don't need to do that, Canada thought, wonderstruck. Eyes avoiding Matt's, Gilbert handed him a spoon, telling him that the whipped cream's melting. Now hungry, the other boy scooped up some fruit and cream & popped it into his mouth. It was like edible paradise: berries bursting with tangy juices, the cream silky and rich. Another scoop, then another, then another. Kurimajiro even gotten a spoonful, pleased with the treat also. The blonde stopped in mid-bite, noticing his "guest" hiding his eyes and nose, shaking hard. He kept on saying this strange phrase: "Niedlich" repeatedly. Matthew had recognized that word, from overhearing Gilbert's horrible ways of picking up the nearest girl. Doesn't it mean something? Shock almost made his appetite vanish.

_He's calling me cute. CUTE. Kill me now._

Releasing his nose, the albino-haired boy grumbled out an apology. Picking out the last bits of fruit and cream, the confounded Canadian responded,"I'm the one who's sorry." Gilbert started wiping his nose, which was dripping with blood. After reading Matt's puzzled expression, he said, "This doesn't happen with other people." You sure about that,the blonde thought, trying to hold his tongue. Instead, he asked Prussia if he made this delicacy. Tilting his head, Gilbert said,"Unfortunately no. My brother made this," he paused, whispering toward Canada,"I secretly picked this up, in case you were hungry." Matt's stomach churned, and not with hunger; after all this time, he had an image of this guy, rowdy,selfish. Right now, his mindset changed dramatically from this moment on. A small smile grew on Canada's face, hiding it with a napkin. Forgetting that the Prussian was looking at him, he stuttered,"I was…mister…um…Prussia…" The other boy glowed at that response, like he was treated as royalty. Eventually, Gilbert continued,"Just call me Gil." The name rang in Matthew's mind, like a church bell. In a more casual tone, he muttered, "Gil." As soon as he said it, the air between the two boys began to dwindle away from being unbearable to some-what relaxed.

_Carpe diem. _

"You enjoying your awesome day yet?"

The sky was a shade of burnt orange,red, and mustard yellow, with clouds in a peach tint suspended in mid-air. Random birds tweeted & chriped, creating a disorderly melody. The wind wisping around the rooftop patio, cooling & peaceful. Matt was lying down on the cold floor, holding a delicate dandelion in front of him, wanting the wind to carry its light fibers away. His guest,Gilbert was perched upon the iron fence bordering the patio to the edge of the house. He was grinning his signature grin, hands holding a beanie from being blown by the winds. Unlike Matt, he didn't carry a dandelion; he briefly explained that he didn't want to be greedy by wishing on the Canadian birthday. Even with the exchange gone, it didn't make sense to Canada. His guest shouldn't feel selfish. He was _his_ guest. "If you mean my flower's fibers aren't flying away, then yes,"the blonde sighed, twirling his flower frantically. Jumping off the fence, Prussia reminded him that patience is a virtue. "Good thing I don't have to worry about that little thing", he added. Bored, Matt handed the flower next to his stuffed bear, who was snoozing near him. Shaking his head, Gilbert quiped,"You're holding on to it for dear life, aren't you? Not that I'm complaining…" Now, he laid down next to Matthew, eyes scanning the sky above. Reading the albino-haired expression, Matt noted," What a view, right?" Speechless in awe, Prussia simply nodded.

Today replayed in Matt's mind: it went from playing video games, playing charades, doing Truth or Dare, somewhat and soforth. Among these events, his awkwardness with Prussia went down more & more. Earlier, he wanted to dig a hole and put himself in it, trying to be unnoticed from the one person he couldn't stand. That feeling was mutual. Right now, lying down on the patio floor, being comfortable with the guy he used to dislike with a passion, he'd completely forgot that tugging feeling. Not that they would be considered _friends_ at least, just that these two would be…acquaintances. No more. No less.

_Fine by me_.

Minutes had flew by when a low whistle exited Gilbert's mouth, obviously trying to get the Canadian's attention. Getting bothered, the blonde broke in, "Your lungs are going to get damaged if you keep going." Pulling out a smirk, the Prussian sat up, eyes glued up above. "Sorry, birthday boy", he added back. Quickly, he grabbed Canada's flower, holding it up to the air. The other boy, of course,pleaded him to give it back to him, to not ruin, etc. Pulling on a strong face, Gilbert just kept saying no. "Just listen, okay?", he warned. If you ever do so destroy that thing,Matt evaluated with venom, you'll be hoping that _you_ would forget this day. "We should exchange wishes, both me and you,"Gilbert explained,"before this day ends." Matt was at a loss for words, that it took 5 seconds for him to find his voice. The Prussian's voice wasn't sarcastic; it was honest,determined. It was distinct from Matt's own voice; he asserted, "Wait…trying not be shelfish here, but…this isn't your birthday right?" The Prussian shook his head slowly. "So,"Canada urged on,"why do…_this_?" Turning toward the clueless Canadian, he give him an encouraging, generous look against a confused, agitated look. Gilbert asked if he was here today, physically or mentally. "Y-yes", Canada stuttered. Drawing a deep breath, the Prussian finished,"Then I'm a part of _this_. Birthday or not."

The air among them, once more, had gotten less troublesome. Matt noticed how close they'd gotten, with them both breathing in a tiny space of air. It was so close that he could see how crimson his guest's eyes were. That recognizable heat crept on his neck and cheeks, which he tried to hide with his hands. His troat became very dry and gratty. _Way to keep your composure._ Gilbert's eyes widen, realizing this kind of atmosphere that they were in. Thankfully, he shifted away, eyes now on the floor. "Sorry about…that…you should go first,"he muttered. Giving a slight nod, Matt grabbed the flower with shaking hands, and began to think about what his wish should be. Should it be important, from the heart? Be one that he would forget the next day, possibly? Personal or not personal? He blurted out loud, without thinking,"I wish that people would stop ignoring me,like a ghost!"

Time seemed to freeze, silence dominating both boys. Regret increased inside Matthew, making his vision blurry. He didn't have enough effort to get rid of his tears,allowing them to trinkle down his reddining cheek. He definitely have enough effort to cover them from his guest, who didn't utter a sound. _Good,let him see how you tell yourself you're strong, eventhough you're fragile to every _fucking_ thing. So weak._ He cried harder with each negative thought entering his mind, severe wails escaping him randomly. _Cry all you want; no one on this world will hear a peep._ Footsteps clicked on the floor, either away or towards the devastated Canadian. I shouldn't have said that. I should've _lied_. Should've sugar-coated it the fuck up. Should've said no to his stupid idea…to him, in general. Should've agrued that he wasn't the one in pain, the one who wanted people to notice him, just a bit. Just one. He wanted to scream toward Gilbert to leave him alone, to tell him that he opened up this ever-fresh wound.

_ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT, GIL! JUST LEAVE ME-_

Someone was embracing the sobbing Canada, an embrace that drew out all malevolent words and thoughts. A hand was patting his back softly,carefully. This embrace brought back the reality towards Matthew, like a splash of cold water. Slowly he embraced back, appreciating this action. The two stayed like that for 10 minutes, no words excahnged. Sniffles and muted moans came from Matt who came more peaceful, emotionally. It was warm, the embrace; it was one that you would get from reuniting with a long-lost friend, or from your parent comforting you from waking up from a nightmare. Matt noticed that he was crushing his dandelion in his hand, tearing up its fibers. He didn't care about it anymore, not one bit. Whispering, Prussia said,"You now what?" Pulling away, Matt rubbed his eyes,croaked,"What?" The other boy blew out a puff of air, trying to ease the thick tension. His response shook Matt through and through…in a good way. A breath of fresh air for him.

"That was my wish, also."


End file.
